A Passage Through Time
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: Naruto and Inuyasha Cross over Naruto and his squad end up in the feudal era with the help of Naraku. Can Naruto help Inuyasha find the sacred jewel shard and get back to their own time? READ AND FIND OUT! R&R choose a naruto paring!
1. Time Village

A passage through time

Chapter- 1

_Naruto's time_

"Naruto, Saskura, Sasuke. Today we are going to go to a village to meet an old friend of mine." Kakashi said as he came upon his students.

"Kakashi- sensi why are we going to meet an old friend?" Saskura asked.

"Well, my friend and her son know how to train better then I do to you. So I'm gonna leave her with you guys." Kakashi explained.

"SO YOUR GONNA LEAVE US WITH SOME OLD MAN!!!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears, His Sensi was gonna leave his squad with a guy that they didn't even know.

"First of all Naruto it's a girl not a boy. Second I'm not gonna leave you."

"What is the village called?" Sakura asked.

"It's a poor village that most people haven't heard of. It's called the Time Village."

(**_Bare with me people!_**!)

"The Time Village?"

"Precisely, as you all guessed this village can control time. They can put any one to a different dimention, time, or place. But the consequence is that you us all of your chakra and you pass out or die right on the spot."

"Wow that must be a very dangerous jutsu." Sakura committed

"When are we leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now." Kakashi announced.

_Inuyasha's Time_

"Inuyasha, I'm back!" Kagome yelled riding her pink bike on the rocky road.

"About time wench!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a threating voice. "SIT!!!"

"Kagome your back!!" yelled the little fox demon.

"Kagome nice to see you again." Said Sango the demon slayer.

"Hi Sango, hi Shippo!"

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked in concern.

"He's probably off women-nising some where." Inuyasha said as he entered the hut.

"Inuyasha! If you're so sure he's off women-nising somewhere then go look for him!"

"WHAT why do I gotta?" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"BECAUSE- huh" Kagome didn't finish her sentence.

"Huh? Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Shippo got up to hear.

"I should just go and stop the fighting here. See Inuyasha you win happy? I'm leaving."

"But- but Kagome you just got here!" Shippo said hugging on to her leg and giving her the puppy-dog pout.

"O all right I'll stay her with that- hey where did he go?" but Inuyasha was already ouy the door looking for the perverted monk- Miroku.

_Naruto's time_

"Kakashi-sensi are we almost there yet?" complained a over tired Naruto.

"No Naruto! Would you stop complaining!" yelled Sakura to see if Sasuke was looking.

"But we've been walking and running for three days strait now."

"Don't worry Naruto well be there in at least half a day." Kakashi said starting to get irritated by Naruto.

**_Well that's were ill stop 4 now!! Tell me what u all think!! Please and thank u!! _**

_**R&R/(.)\**_


	2. The Demon and Mii

A Passage through Time….

_Last Time,_

"But we've been walking and running for three days strait now."

"Don't worry Naruto well be there in at least half a day." Kakashi said starting to get irritated by Naruto.

_Inuyashas Time_

Kagome blinked as she noticed that she was talking to her self.

"Sango, where did Inuyasha go?"

"I think he went to look for Miroku."

"Kirara whats wrong?" asked the feline's friend.

Kirara was hissing and hissing until she went out the door. Kagome Shippo and Sango followed.

"Kagome it's a demon!" Shippo yelled out.

Villagers were screaming with fear. They didn't know any demon would try to raid such a poor village as theirs. Inuyasha was already at the scene ready to fight while Miroku was telling the villagers to hid in a safe place until the demon is dead.

"Kagome, does he have any Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes he has five jewel shards!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha in shock at how the demon can have so many jewels.

"Damn that's a lot."

_Naruto's Time_

"Where here." Kakashi said as they stumbled across a small village were it looks like its been raided.

'Wow this place looks like a dump.' Sasuke thought to him self .

They wonderd around the village until they came a pun a small broken down house where a women and a young boy were working on it.

"Kakashi!" yelled the women.

"Nice too see you too Mii."

"O I see what you're taking about." The girl knowed as Mii said." I can train them in no time!"

Mii was wearing a short kimono with her long brown hair in a high poney tail with some strands out. The boy knowed as Souta (no relation to Kags Bro.) was still working on the house not noticing company has arrived.

"Souta come here for a sec."

"Yes Mom?"

Naruto and the others (except Kakashi) were shocked to hear him say mom. (And they made the faces like they do in the series u know with the white eyes! Lol)

"You're a Mom!?" Saskura yelled." You look way to young to be a mom!"

"O dear, this always happens, well I'm really 29"

They all looked at her in disbelief.

"But you look like you could be like 20ish!"

_Inuyasha's Time_

The demon was a horrifying purple demon that had a burnt spider mark on its back.

The demon had two jewel shards in its left arm and one on each leg while the other was on his back.

"Kagome, give me the Sacred Jewel shards!" the demon yelled while he was more fast towards Kagome.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha grabbed kagome in time and put her next to him.

"Inuyasha, it's one of Naraku's incarnations!!" yelled Miroku as he noticed the spider mark.

"Damn! So your one of those bastards' incarnations? Why did he give you so much jewel shards?" Inuyasha questioned hoping he can get somethin' out o the beast.

"That's none of your business you fifthly half-breed!"

"You're really getting on my nerves!!" yelled Inuyasha as he did a wind scar.

_Naruto's Time_

"O please your gonna make me blush. Souta please take our guest into the house for some food."

"Ok Mom."

**Ok I guess ill be done for now. The next chapter will be how Naruto gets in inu's time!! Please R&R:)))**


	3. Votings

Ok ok here's what I wanna do,

Here are the pairings that im gonna do for this story, im gonna keep the inuyasha parings but u guys have to choose the naruto parings

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha and Kagome

Miroku and Sango

Tell me if u guys want any other parings for inuyasha

For naruto peeps tell me what u want

The next chappie will be the crossover and im making it right now!!

But I need the pairings soon!! Ok!! Soon!!!!!

REVEW FOR PARINGS!!!!!!


	4. The time travel

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time**_

_Last Time-_

"Damn! So your one of those bastards' incarnations? Why did he give you so much jewel shards?" Inuyasha questioned hoping he can get somethin' out o the beast.

"That's none of your business you fifthly half-breed!"

"You're really getting on my nerves!!" yelled Inuyasha as he did a wind scar.

_Naruto's Time_

"O please your gonna make me blush. Souta please take our guest into the house for some food."

"Ok Mom."

_Now-_

Ok, ok stop well we'll start training at the brake of dawn tomorrow." Mii instructed.

"Good, Mii, what happened to your Hokage?" Mii looked down.

"He, my dad, well he's been I guess you could call it kidnap." Mii said not really knowing how to explain.

"I'll explain the whole thing inside."

_**Inside-**_

"So, Souta umm" Sakura was trying to start a conversation.

"What do you guys like to eat?" Souta asked

"RAMEN!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Umm ok, you guys want ramen too?"

"I'm not hungry" Sasuke said.

"Ok you want some?"

"It's ok I'm on a diet." Sakura said as Souta started making ramen.

_**Inuyasha's Time- **_

The blast hit the demon but it still stood there; didn't even flinch.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The demon laughed," You think a measly attack can harm me!!" The demon yelled as he was charging to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango yelled trying to stop the beast from attacking.

"You impudent wench!!" the demon yelled blocking the boomerang.

**!!&$(#)(&)&(($&#!#$&&()$#&**

"Hi mom"

"Hi Souta, everyone sit down. Im gonna tell you something you all should know."

"The Hokage of this village is my dad. He is the only one that will allow a person to use there time travel-jutsu. My dads' brother seemed to be mad at this and thus kidnapping him. Im guessing that he wanted to use the jutsu to well make him be hokage."

"So now he's using him as a hostage to use the jutsu?" Sasuke said.

"Wait? Why doesn't he just kill the hokage?" Sakura asked.

"That is what we don't know" Mii said looking a little worried. Souta was still cooking ramen but heard everything. He tried to remain calm but everyone heard him weeping.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Souta lied

Mii sighed." Souta doesn't like me talking about Grand Uncle like that. He used to play with him and have a good time."

"Well, then in return of you training my squad how about we help you get your Hokage back." Kakashi suggested.

"WHAT?! Kakashi- sensei you said that we were only here to be trained by your friend!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Show some gratitude!!"

Naruto just muffled some words under his breath as Souta came in.

"O, the soup is done." Souta noticed as he turned off the fire.

"Here you go."

"Yha my favorite!"

"So Souta, Mii tell us about your selves. How did you meet Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

!!#!#&(&)&)$&#!$#$#$#$#$$))$)&)($&(++$#$#(#((&$$$&&((&))$#

Kagome grabbed her arrow and shot the demon but it barley left a mark.

'Damn, I would use my Wind Tunnel if the demon didn't have any jewel shards' Miroku thought.

!#$$&()+(&$()(#$#(()+!#!(($$$$#(&$((&)(++#!!#$

"Well, I meet Kakashi a while back when he was on a mission. They were to guide my Grand uncle all the way to our village."

"O like what we did to that old man, the Village Hidden in the Mist?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely"

"Mom. Do we have anymore medicine?" Souta asked.

"No Honey, you used the last one yesterday."

"Why does he need medicine?" Kakashi asked

"He has been having the head aches that won't go away."

Souta bent down on the floor holding his head. "MOM MY HEAD IT HURTS!!!!"

!&$&()+)$&#&$()&&&#&&()&#&#&#(())++$#$!$#!#$$(()

**(Some where in the village)**

"Well, well, well, looks like your Grandson can't do anything about the aches until you die." A voice said.

"You leave my grandson and daughter out of this Hibiki!" the Hokage yelled

"My, my, why should I, It's much more fun with them playing in the game."

The Hokage sighed.

"What do you want?"

"For you to die and to be Hokage of course. But I need one more thing for you to do then I'll leave your precious daughter and grandson alone."

"What is it?"

"I need you to send those people that came to Mii's house today. They are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"But, they are Mii's friends I can't do that in front of her!"

"That's why your gonna let Souta do it."

"WHAT?!" The Hokage was shocked

"That our let Mii and little Souta die in my hands. Now put all of your power and transfer it to Souta's body, he will do the rest."

Hokage nodded.

"Will, will he still live?"

"That depends on him."

The Hokage got his chakra ready to transfer it.

! $&(&(&($&(+))))(($&$#$#!$#$$$$:"($&$$ #$ &$$#&&()!#

"Souta!" Mii started crying.

A burst of chakra went threw Squad 7.

$#$#)))(: & #?(&)&(&$#($$($)$!#&#&$#)#$)+(!)!)!()&&&&$)#$$$#&

"Inuyasha! We should move to a different spot!" Miroku yelled.

"Damn it! Fine!!"

The Gang moved toward the bone eaters well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh? Who said that?"

Next thing they new four people came out of the sky landed near them.

"Naruto! Did you have to scream?" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.

Everyone just stared at them.

"Ummm excuse me," Kagome started," Who are you?"

"Huh? Hey where are we? And where Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke!?"

!#$$#$#$U$$(#!#$+(#$+8(((:&"):&":)"(& &$ :#"$:":&&&())&#$&

_**IM STOPPING IT THERE!!!!!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE CHOOSE A NARUTO PARING!!!**_


	5. The meetings

_**HEY!!! PLEASE READ THIS!! IT IS IMPROTANT TO THIS STORY!!!!!!!!**_

_**CHOOSE A NARUTO PARING!!!!!**_

_**SASUKE & SAKURA **_

_**OR **_

_**NARUTO& SAKURA**_

_**(If you all want a different paring just tell me and ill see what I can do)**_

_**PLEASE CHOOSE ONE!!!!**_

_**Last time**_

"_Naruto! Did you have to scream?" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head._

_Everyone just stared at them._

"_Ummm excuse me," Kagome started," Who are you?"_

"_Huh? Hey where are we? And where Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke!?"_

_**Now**_

"Ummmm, well you're in feudal Japan." Kagome answered

"Feudal...Japan…..." Sakura was shocked.

"Yes, who are you people?" Miroku asked

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And this is………"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Who are you pe- Oh my Gosh! It's so cute!!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to Shippo.

"O I'm Shippo! Where did you all come from?"

"Yes, you guys look as strange as Kagome when we first saw her."

"Huh? You're not from this time?"

"No, Im from the future."

"AAAHHH!! All of this stuff is hurting my head!" Naruto yelled

"Would you just tell us where the hell you are from!?" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha! They don't even know how they got here! As you can see there not from this time and surely not from mine!"

"So you all are not from Kagomes time?" Miroku asked

"Kagome? So you're Kagome. Ummm I guess not unless you're a Ninja."

"Ninja? We have ninjas here, but you guys aren't from around here." Sango said

"HAHAHAHA!!! You all thought you can escape me!" The demon yelled

"It took ya long enough" Inuyasha yelled bringing out his sword.

"AAHHH what the hell's that!?" Naruto and Saukra yelled in unison.

The demon blocked the Tessaiga and smashed his hand in the ground trying to hit him.

"Damn, you're a real pain, you know that."

The demon smashed its hand again trying to hit Naruto and Sakura. Luckily they jumped out the way into the trees.

Sango saw this,"Wow they really are ninjas."

"Wind Scar!!!"

Sakura and Naruto were amazed.

59875902371-0518512-092845324636901487120987423187489

Two figures landed near the battle between the demon and our heroes (_**I didn't know wut else to call em!!)**_

"Huh? I wonder what's going on there." Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Guess well have to check and see." Kakashi said going near the battle.

7458917-51359438059048-69481-08438904093176-134-63-0194

"Hey, Sakura, do you think we should help?" Naruto asked

"Yha, it does look like they might need it."

Sakura grabbed a kunai (sp) and threw it at the demon. Naruto made shadow clones. (_**About 20)**_

Shippo looked around on Kagome's shoulder to try and find Naruto and Sakura. "Kagome I found Naruto!"

"What but he's over there?" Kagome was confused

"AHH! Why are there so many of him!?"

"That's because he used his shadow clone justi." A voice out of no where explained.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled delighted to see them.

"You know I could use some help over here!" inuyasha yelled.

Kagome grabbed her arrow and shot the demon.

The ninjas were shocked. How could one tiny arrow hurt that big of a demon!

"Kagome how did you do that?"

"Tell you after we get the demon."

The demon was bleeding a bit on the right arm. "Damn you wench!" He charged at Kagome but Inuyasha grabbed her as the ninjas just jumped into the trees.

'Aww Naraku would be pleased to see that the ninja's are here.' The demon thought as he saw them.

Then he just disappeared.

"Where did that bastard go?"

"He just left, I wonder why?" Kagome answered him.

"Now that the demons out the way would you mine telling us where we are?" Kakashi asked

"How about well tell you when we get back to Keade's village." Miroku suggested.

64954398743297804-123025-435623-315895810953

"Where in feudal Japan?"

"Yes, now answer our questions. Where are you from?"

"We are from thee village Hidden in the Leaves."

"How did you get here?"

"We were all took into a portal by a person in Time Village."

"Ok is anyone else confused here?" Shippo asked holding his head.

259285-01859032805134953-405-462309698349875-12752315283175

_**Ok im stopping here but PLESE review and choose a naruto paring!!!!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	6. Kanna

_**Ok here's the things peeps, I will not make a naruto paring for this story**_

_**Im not even sure if I should make an inuyasha one but wut ever**_

_**Any whos bac to da story**_

_**Last time-**_

"_How did you get here?"_

"_We were all took into a portal by a person in Time Village."_

"_Ok is anyone else confused here?" Shippo asked holding his head._

_**Now-**_

"Ok since we don't know your custom try to explain more, well, umm easier?" Sango said looking for the right words.

"Well, how about we got here by a portal that my friends' son put up."

'I wonder if Mii and Souta are ok' Sakura thought

"Well that's good enough for me! But, how are you gonna get back?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you said your not from this time right," Sasuke asked

"Yha."

"Then how do you get back to your time?"

"I fell in a well about a year ago, so all I have to do is jump in the well and I'll get back in my time."

"Can you show us this well."

"Sure"

The group went outside pasted inuyasha forest and to a well that look to be over 100 years old.

"This is the well?"

"I wonder if you guys can come to my time?" Kagome thought

"Well come one! We won't know till we try!" Naruto said jumping in the well

"Naruto wait!" Kagome said as she jumped in the well and landed in her time.

"Whoa she just went right threw it!" Naruto yelled

40985039862-09865-109810985137158904

"That kid, all well might as well get some supplies while im here."

40598240958390851501249502341591280-

"Why hasn't she come back?" Naruto asked jumping out the well.

"She just probably went to get some supplies and food." Miroku said.

"Well, we'll just wait for her in the village. Why don't tell us more about _yourselves._"

896179698147698374515346-13406191663

"I'm Kakashi Hatake and I am the sensi of these kids."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! And someday I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"Im Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is that all?" Sango asked Sasuke nodded.

"Im Sakura Haruno! I well, im good at memorizing things and at Genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" they said in unison.

"Genjutsu is making illusions." Kakashi explained.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Shippo! Im a fox demon!"

"Im Sango im a demon slayer."

"Im the Monk Miroku."

" …………………………….."

"-sigh- and that's inuyasha he's a half demon, half hum and half demon."

"Feh"

It was now dawn when Kagome got out of the well with her yellow bag.

"Im guessing they are in the village."

Kagome walked until she reached the Sacred Tree. She looked up at it and thought 'this is me and inuyasha first meet.' And it's been a year since and we still haven't killed Naraku. Kagome then ran to the village.

"Hi guys im back." Kagome said

"Kagome! Did you bring any ninja snacks?" Shippo asked jumping on her.

"Of course I did. And I brought some medical supplies."

"Ninja snacks?"

"O we just call them that cuz, they don't know how to pronounce or memorize what the foods called" Kagome laughed as she said that.

"My mom also made some lunches for us. I even brought some for you guys, here."

"Thanks"

They all ate in peace and quite until Kagome said something.

"I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard!"

"What where?"

Kagome ran out the door leading them. They came upon a little girl in a bed of flowers sitting there, her back to them.

'That white hair and kimono! It couldn't be!'

"Inuyasha its one of Naraku's Incarnations!"

"But that girl is always with Kagura! So then she must be here somewhere but I can't smell her. Damn it!"

Team 7 was confused. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?

"Kagome, give me your jewel shards." Kanna said as she got up.

985792837509583253-246134-60-306190138581

_**Im ending it here!!**_

_**I have know idea wut to do next but I will update!!!**_

_**Please R&R!!!!**_


	7. The fight and search

_**Ok here are the parings (If im gonna make some)**_

_**Naruto and Sakura 1**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura 1**_

_**Hinta and Naruto 2**_

_**And of course this will be inuyasha and Kagomes also Sango and Miroku **_

_**But im still not sure if I should have parings!!!!!**_

_**Last time-**_

"_Inuyasha its one of Naraku's Incarnations!"_

"_But that girl is always with Kagura! So then she must be here somewhere but I can't smell her. Damn it!"_

_Team 7 was confused. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!?_

"_Kagome, give me your jewel shards." Kanna said as she got up._

_**Now-**_

Inuyasha got out his Tessaiga and ran towards Kanna as team seven took out some kunai knifes.

"Inuyasha wait!! Remember what happened last time!" Miroku shouted

Inuyasha stop, "Damn it, well how the hell are we supposed to attack her?"

"What will happen if we attack the girl?" Sasuke asked

"Your attack will back fire on to you; inuyasha did that before with his Wind Scar." Miroku explained

"Then how did you guys win?"

"O, Kagome fired an- Kagome! Shoot your arrow at Kannas mirror like last time!" Miroku remembered since he was the only one consiuse during that battle.

"Wait but wont it back fire on Kagome!?" Naruto asked/yelled

Kagome got her arrow ready to shoot when a gust of wind blew her off of the cliff (_**they are fighting on a cliff)**_

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled running after her. 'Damn I wont make it to her in time!' He thought

"Kirara!" Sango yelled but it was too late Kagome was already off the cliff.

"AHHHH-huh" Kagome saw what caught her; it was a gang of Narutos!!!

"Nar-Naruto!" Kagome yelled in shock to see a gang of Naruto's holding her by the hand.

"Kagome climb on me before my clones disappear!" all the Narutos yelled. Kagome nodded and started climbing. Everyone was in shock to see all the Narutos helping Kagome up the cliff.

"Ha so I see the Ninjas have arrived huh, well then my demon puppets take care of them!" Kagura yelled flying away on her giant feather with Kanna.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha Sakura Sango and Shippo asked

"Yha im fine"

"Come on lets take care of these demons!" Kakashi yelled. There were over 500 demons attacking them

Sasuke did his hand signs and yelled " Fire style Fire Ball Jutsu!" fire came out his mouth and burned some of the demons.

"Wow! And he's not even a demon!" Shippo yelled

Kagome took out her arrow and shoot at a couple of demons and took them down, Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and took a hundred down. Sango used her Hiraikotsu and took some demons down while Kirara bit some. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel and sucked in most of the demons.

"AAHHHH" Miroku yelled in agony. "Miroku what's wrong!" Sango yelled "Damn it those stupid symosho" _**(sp) **_He yelled in pain.

"What's wrong with the monk?" Kakashi asked.

"Well- ahh- ill tell you after we kill these demons!" Sango yelled in frustration.

(_**Ok peeps I wanted to end it here but im not; say its been 3 days in the feudal era and the hokage noticed they aren't back)**_

"Hokage the team 7 have still not arrived from there training out at the Time Village."

"Then send me Kurenai Yuhi and her squad 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzauka, and Shino Aburame." The Hokage ordered.

"Right"

"We all have a different power for what we are, like since Im a demon Slayer I have weapons to kill demons, they are kinda like your weapons but not entirely. Kagome is a Miko (**Priestess)** she has the scared power to pure tainted things and she can also create a barrier but first she has to master her powers. Miroku is a monk as you know and he has something that no one else can have other then his family; he has a wind tunnel it sucks up anything in its path but if he sucks something poisonous then he gets poisoned. Shippo is a fox demon so he'll use his fox magic and tricks. Inuyasha is a half demon and has a sword called the Tessaiga that no demon can carry a human can but it won't transform to its attack from." Sango explained everything to them.

"Miroku how did you get your Wind Tunnel?" Sakura asked.

"Well way before I was born my grand father was exercising a demon in a castle when he came upon a _'princess'," _Miroku was emphazing 'princess', " The princess put a cures on him having this wind tunnel it will be pasted on to his children and his children children's."

"Whoa, so why did the princess do such a thing?" Kakashi asked

"The princess wasn't no oradany princess it was a demon in disguised, or really a half demon his name is Naraku he is a shape shifter, I have no clue why he put a curse on my family. Now all I have to do is kill him and the curse will be lifted."

"Are you all planning to kill this Naraku person too?"

"Well he controlled my brother to kill out family and friends so im here to get revenge on them." (_**Doesn't that sound familiar? Lol) **_

"And Inuyasha wants to kill Naraku because he tricks him and Kikyo." Kagome said not wanting to say anymore.

"Keh"

"What about you Kagome?"

"Well he didn't do anything to me because im not from this time but I broke the Shikon Jewel so im gathering them but Naraku is too so we have to beat him.

"What about you Shippo?"

"I'm Just traveling with them cuz I have no where else to go."

"Hokage you called?"

"Yes, Kurenai, Squad 7 still hasn't came back from there training at the Time Village, I want you all to go there and look for them." He orderd.

"Yes." Kurenai faced her students."We are leaving tomarrow at dawn, so be reading at the gates ok"

"Yes" they said in unison.


	8. Welcome Squad 8

Soo sorry I haven't update in a while!!

_Last Time-_

"_Hokage you called?"_

"_Yes, Kurenai, Squad 7 still hasn't come back from there training at the Time Village, I want you all to go there and look for them." He ordered._

"_Yes"_

_Now-_

"Ok Squad 7 has gone missing so we need to find them, last place they were at was the Time Village" Kurenai said and started to explain what it was.

"Hey, Hinata isn't Naruto in that squad?" Kiba asked. Hinata just nodded. 'I hope Naruto is ok.'

"Umm, Kurenai-sensei, why did Naruto and his team go there?" Hinata asked.

"I have no clue Hinata, but we are going to find out as soon as we find them."

Squad 8 was on there way to the Time Village and stopped a couple of times to rest or eats. It took them 3 days to get there (it took naruto 4 b/c of his complainments)

"Where here." Kurenai said.

"Wow, this place looks like a dump." Kiba said.

"This place isn't that popular."

"Umm, excuse me. Are you, you're from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Mii asked. She wasn't injured but she was crying.

"Yes, what happened?"

"Do you know, Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yes! We are looking for him and his squad. Do you know where they are?"

"They, there not in this time period anymore." Mii thought sadly.

"What do you mean?! What in the world happened?!" Kurenai asked.

"My son got chakra transfused into him and he sent them into another dimension or time"

"So there in a different time, do you know what time?"

"I saw a glance. It had lots of trees and villages like ours but more, more back in the day. Like Feudal Japan."

"Do you think you can send us there?"

"I can and I will." '_My son, I will always be with you. And im gonna be with you very soon.' _Mii thought as she did the had sighs and sent them, sent them to Feudal Japan.

The way naruto and others landed was through the air, because the chakra was forced but since Mii wanted to do it the portal was nice on the ground, it then disappeared.

"So, Naruto should be here right?" Hinata asked getting nervous. '_What if he isn't here? What if the lady took us to the wrong time?! What does gonna happen?'_

"What's that?" Kiba asked and pointed to the ground. Three large ditches where imbedded in it.

"Wow it seems that the people here are really skilled." Shino finally said.

"Who are ye people?" an old lady said. She was riding a horse she also had a bow and some arrows; some other villagers were around her. She has long gray hair and a black eye patch around her right eye.

"Umm, we are looking for someone." Kurenai said.

"Ummm, you're not from this time are ye?"

They all shook there heads.

"Ok, follow me." She said and led them to the village.

"Lady Keade's, are you sure it's alright for them to come with us?"

"Yea."

"Kurenia-sensi, are you sure we can trust them?" Kiba asked

"Well, we'll just see."

"Oh so what are we gonna do now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we are going to wait until Lady Keade's gets here."

"Who's that?"

"The old hag of the village."

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. And Inuyasha met his friend the floor.

"Ah! How did you do that?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh its,-"

"Why hello Kagome, glad to see you here."

"Hello Keade!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked and pointed to the ninja behind her.

"I was gonna ask you the samething." Keade said realizing they were others

"Nar, Naruto?" a small quite voice said.

_**Ok!!!!!! I know its not enough but whatever!! Im soweey!!!!!! But R&R and it will be longer!!!!!!!!!!!!11 : ) **_


End file.
